leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY106
* Closed * * }} A Meeting of Two Journeys! (Japanese: 最強メガバトル！ゲッコウガVSメガリザードン！！ The Strongest Mega Battle! VS Mega !!) is the 106th episode of the , and the 905th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 4, 2016 and in the United States on May 14, 2016. Blurb Ash and Sawyer meet up for a battle, and Greninja and Sceptile, now evolved, are excited for their rematch! Nearby, Alain, who’s on a journey to study Mega Evolution, pauses to watch the battle, and he’s very intrigued when Greninja seems to transform just before defeating Sceptile. Alain wants to see more of what Ash’s Greninja can do, so he challenges it to a battle against his Charizard—and when Charizard Mega Evolves and Greninja’s appearance changes again, the battle becomes intense! Greninja is ultimately defeated, but everyone is eager to learn more about this mysterious transformation! Meanwhile, Team Flare’s experiments seem to have reached a breakthrough... Plot The episode begins with a battle between 's and Sawyer's , and Hawlucha quickly takes Shelgon out with a . Sawyer then sends out his newly obtained . After Ash scans it with his Pokédex, he sends to battle it. After Honedge attacks with , Pikachu counters with and takes Honedge out with . Down to his last Pokémon, Sawyer sends out his , revealing his had evolved. Seeing this, Ash sends out his , revealing that to Sawyer his had also evolved. After scans Sceptile with her Pokédex, the third and final battle begins. Sceptile starts off with , which is intercepted with Greninja's . Sceptile quickly gets the advantage after it avoids and counters with , creating an impact that catches the attention of Alain after he is alerted a Pokémon with Mega Evolution potential is in the area. Sawyer commands Sceptile to use , which successfully connects after Greninja dodges it the first time and then orders , dealing a lot of damage to Greninja as it is trapped in a cyclone as Ash is forced to watch just as Alain arrives. Sawyer orders Sceptile to slam Greninja onto the ground, but Ash shouts to Greninja, who then transforms into its Ash-Greninja form, much to Sawyer and Alain's surprise, as Alain looks at his Mega Ring, which doesn't react to Greninja's transformation. Ash quickly orders Aerial Ace, which knocks out Sceptile in one hit, slamming it into the wall. Greninja reverts back to normal and Ash and Greninja both fall to the ground exhausted as Ash says it was a good battle. Sawyer, although disappointed that he is still unable to defeat Ash, notes that he has gained a lot of experience. Turning to Ash, he asks about Greninja's transformation, which Ash replies that he has no idea what it even is, but that things flash before him when it happens. Sawyer replies that he understands, but then immediately shouts that he doesn't. As Sawyer yells, Alain stares at Ash and Greninja in awe, his lip quivering in shock. At the Pokémon Center, Ash and Sawyer take back their Pokémon from Nurse Joy just as Alain arrives, who hands Nurse Joy a Poké Ball. The group sit down as Sawyer asks Ash questions about Greninja's transformation, to which Ash is unable to provide detailed answers to these questions, as listen in on their conversation. Sawyer theorizes that Ash may actually be becoming Greninja, and vice versa, when this change occurs, much to Ash's surprise and delight. The scene changes to Lysandre Labs where Lysandre is talking to Alain about the Mega Evolution data. Alain then asks about Mairin and Chespie, but Lysandre replies that there has been no change as Mairin is shown with a still comatose Chespie. Back at the Pokémon Center, Ash and say good-bye to Sawyer, while Alain enters the Pokémon Center as the sun sets. With night time now upon them, the scene changes and shows Team Flare on an island, operating a machine containing various . After being given the all clear by one of the s, Xerosic orders them to fire a beam, which causes a mutation in the trees, creating much larger, red trees. As the sun starts to rise in the following morning, Ash and his friends are still sleeping in their room at the Pokémon Center. A shadow is seen on the curtain and a large, mechanical hand smashes through the window and grabs Pikachu, waking everyone up as Ash rushes onto the balcony noticing it was Team Rocket. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to break free, but it proves to be useless as Team Rocket attempts to make their escape with their captive enemy. Ash slides down a nearby lamp post and chases after Team Rocket. Noticing this, Jessie and James send out and to slow him down and attack with and , but Ash jumps out of the way and makes sure his friends aren't hurt. quickly warns Ash to look out as Gourgeist uses , but a attack counters it. Looking up, Ash notices a and a mysterious looking trainer with a Mega Ring. Charizard uses to break Pikachu out of the mechanical hand, to which Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket blasting off. Alain quickly orders Charizard to catch Pikachu, which it does and Pikachu is returned to Ash safely. Ash thanks Charizard and notices it has a Mega Stone. Alain tells Ash that he was impressed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt and that he wants to have a battle against Greninja with Charizard, to which Ash accepts. Ash and Alain prepare to start their one-on-one battle as they send out their Pokémon, with Clemont acting as the referee. As the battle begins, Ash starts off by commanding Greninja to use Water Shuriken, but it is quickly countered by Charizard's Dragon Claw. Ash then orders it to use Cut, but Charizard speedily dodges before being ordered to use , dealing a lot of damage to a vulnerable Greninja. Seeing the perfect time, Alain Mega Evolves his Charizard into Mega Charizard X, which amazes Ash at the sight of Mega Evolution, as well as his friends admiring this. Alain then tells Mega Charizard X to use Dragon Claw, but it is countered by Greninja's Cut, Ash then attempts to confuse Mega Charizard X by having Greninja use , but Alain quickly commands Mega Charizard X to use Flamethrower, which it uses to destroy the copies and creating a smoke cloud. Using the smoke, Ash commands Greninja to use Aerial Ace, but Mega Charizard X hits it with a powerful , sending Greninja flying and covered with electricity. Seeing the battle coming to an end, Alain orders Mega Charizard X to use Thunder Punch again as Ash commands Water Shuriken, but Mega Charizard X was faster and hit it once again with a super-effective Thunder Punch, sending Greninja flying again. Ash calls out to Greninja to see if it is alright as Alain watches, waiting to see what happens. Ash tells Greninja that they can't give up and Greninja stands, which then leads to Greninja transforming into Ash-Greninja once again, leading Alain to check his Mega Ring again, unable to understand why it wasn't reacting to Greninja's "Mega Evolution", and how Ash achieved it without a Mega Stone or Key Stone. Ash orders Greninja to use Aerial Ace as Alain tells Mega Charizard X to get above Greninja, but doesn't do much good as Greninja jumps up and delivers the attack. Attempting to get the upper-hand, Alain tells Mega Charizard X to use Thunder Punch, but Ash quickly orders Greninja to use Cut to counter, after the two attacks collide, Alain commands Mega Charizard to use , which connects with Greninja, knocking it out, making Alain the winner as Ash falls to the floor from exhaustion. Mega Charizard X returns to its normal form and looks as though it was happy about the battle, which makes Alain smile. Ash approaches Greninja to make sure it is alright, and tells Alain that it was a good battle as he looks to Greninja, who agrees with him. Ash introduces himself to Alain and asks who he is, to which Alain introduces himself to Ash as they both shake hands. Back at the Pokémon Center, Ash is thinking about the battle as Clemont arrives with drinks. Alain is shown continuing his journey as Team Flare is shown standing on the island with the mutated trees as a plane flies to the island. Major events * and meet up with Sawyer again. * Sawyer is revealed to have caught a . * Sawyer's and are revealed to have evolved into a and , respectively. * Ash and Sawyer have a three-on-three battle and Ash wins. * Ash and his friends officially meet Alain for the first time. * Ash battles Alain and loses. * vows to help Ash control his 's form using his inventions, which will be revealed later on. Debuts Humans * s Main series debuts * Mairin Pokémon debuts * Sawyer's Sceptile Main series debuts * Alain's Charizard (Mega Charizard X) * Chespie Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Alain * Sawyer * Mairin * Lysandre * Xerosic * s * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: Alain's Charizard (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ash-Greninja) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Charizard X) * ( ) * (Sawyer's) * (Sawyer's) * (Mairin's; Chespie) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ; multiple) * (Mega Gardevoir; Poké TV segment) * (Mega Mawile; Poké TV segment) * (Mega Lucario; Poké TV segment) * (Mega Garchomp; Poké TV segment) * (Mega Absol; Poké TV segment) * (Mega Blastoise; Poké TV segment) * (Mega Metagross; ; Poké TV segment) * (Mega Rayquaza; Poké TV segment) Trivia * Poké TV: Poké Love TV focusing on Mega Evolution. * The is updated to reflect 's evolution into . * This is the first time Alain's Charizard is seen using a new move since its debut. * Jessie, James, , and Jessie's Wobbuffet narrate the preview for the next episode. * In the Japanese version, Team Rocket's Team Song and are used as insert songs in this episode. * This episode aired in on May 10, 2016, four days before the United States airdate. Errors * The first time plays, vocals can be briefly heard when the instrumental introduction transitions into the guitar solo. * Like in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, when Ash holds up 's , the white center and black band around the white button is much larger than normal. * When uses , Sceptile has three arms instead of two. * When Sceptile is attacking Greninja with its Leaf Storm and Greninja is shown in air from a long shot, its chest is colored the same as its body. * After Ash is declared the winner of the battle against Sawyer and Greninja reverts back to normal, its chest is the same as it is in its Ash-Greninja Form for a moment before it collapses. * When Ash and Serena takes out their Pokédexes they are already open, however when they are pointed at Sawyer's Honedge they open up again. Dub edits * During Ash and Sawyer's battle, an instrumental of Stand Tall was used as an insert song. In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 106 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Junji Uesugi Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Sawyer Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears de:Ein Treffen von großer Bedeutung! es:EP909 fr:XY106 it:XY105 ja:XY編第106話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第105集